A light emitting diode (LED) includes a light emitting source formed of a compound semiconductor material such as GaAs, AlGaAs, GaN, InGaN, and AlGaInP to realize a variety of colors.
Light emitting devices using the LEDs are used as light sources of a variety of electronic devices or lightings.